


Cover Art for 'Collared' by VelvetMace

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art VelvetMace's 'Collared'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Collared' by VelvetMace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485427) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



> Here is another offering to the amazing, wonderful VelvetMace.
> 
> 'Collared' is a truly astounding story with twists and turns that are fascinating and give a depth to her world that makes it unforgettable.

  



End file.
